Ikigai
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Itachi solo quería ser más y más fuerte, lo suficiente para que el horror que había contemplado en la guerra no se repitiera, no importaba si se destruía a causa de eso. Pero solo era un niño y Shisui quería recordarle que tenía diez años y tenía derecho a ser feliz. / Este one-shot está hecho para "Homenaje: el fin de una era" del grupo Irresistiblemente Naranja"


**Disclaimer: applied**

 **Este one-shot está hecho para "Homenaje: el fin de una era" del grupo Irresistiblemente Naranja en honor al cierre total de la historia de Naruto.**

 **ACLARACIONES: Shisui y Obito no son hermanos pero me gusta pensar que si, por eso siempre les doy esa conexión en mis fics.**

* * *

 **.**

 **IKIGAI**

 _[Nuestra razón de vivir]_

 _Las personas se refieren a ello como "aquello que hace que la vida valga la pena"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi llegó al río al atardecer, con su paso tranquilo y casi desapercibido, apenas una perturbación en el aire, pero Shisui lo sintió y sonrió levemente desviando su atención del agua hacia su primo menor.

Estaba sentado en la orilla, completamente relajado y en paz, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos soportando el peso de su cuerpo.

—Itachi-chan —llamó palmeando la tierra a su lado.

—Solo Itachi —murmuró el más joven acudiendo al instante y uniéndose al extraño hobby que tenía Shisui de mirar al agua correr cada día al ponerse el sol.

—Siempre serás Itachi-chan para mí —molestó Shisui con una sonrisa divertida —. Incluso cuando seas el líder del clan.

Itachi hizo un ligero puchero que hizo que Shisui comenzara a reír, siempre encontraba divertido y reconfortante esos pequeños rastros infantiles que Itachi aún conservaba a pesar de su exterior calmado y distante como el de un adulto. Le hacía recordar que para variar no había llegado demasiado tarde a la vida de su primo, que había cumplido con Obito al menos en eso. Había observado atentamente los pasos de Itachi desde que se le dio la suficiente libertad, encontrando en su apático y seco carácter las consecuencias de la guerra en la que habían nacido y crecido. Por fortuna, Itachi había cedido a su compañía y a la amistad que le había ofrecido aquel día en el bosque hace cinco años, cuando Itachi solo era el niño traumatizado, casi suicida y autónomo que había caminado por los campos de batalla presenciando todo el horror que encerraban.

El contraste de ese niño roto y el niño que le miraba aun con cierto aire molesto era abismal. Había cosas en sus ojos que aún no se borraban, que no lo harían nunca porque la guerra dejaba sus secuelas, rastros invisibles que ataban para siempre a una persona a un temor insondable, pero era bueno verle no solo aferrado a Sasuke.

Había notado la forma sutil en la que Izumi llamaba su atención con sus sonrisas, su alegría y su dulzura. Quizá no era demasiado impensable ver a la niña algún día convertirse en la matriarca del clan a pesar de su sangre media-Uchiha.

Si Itachi la quería él lo apoyaría. Después de todo, cuando aún tenía el derecho de llamar a Obito hermano, esa había sido la promesa entre ambos, probar que jamás sería un peligro para el heredero, que nunca cruzaría por su cabeza reclamar los derechos que Teyaki Uchiha había abandonado.

Le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

Itachi bufó un poco.

—Ya eres un chunnin —le recordó con una gran sonrisa —. ¿No estás feliz?

—Quiero ser ya un jounnin —respondió.

Shisui rio —Eres ambicioso, pequeño primito.

—Puedo serlo —afirmó Itachi.

—Lo sé —le miró con orgullo. Si, había sido una promesa probar al clan que jamás se atrevería a iniciar una revuelta, que comprendía cuál era su sitio y que no estaba resentido porque le habían separado de sus padres biológicos y de su hermano para mantener el equilibrio en el clan. No obstante, hace mucho había dejado de ser solo una promesa, Itachi se había convertido en la persona más importante para Shisui, estaba tan orgulloso de él como si fuese su propio hermano y buscaría siempre lo mejor para el niño que estaba seguro cerraría finalmente toda brecha con la aldea.

—Tiempo al tiempo —le recordó con suavidad —. Que seas chunnin es bastante admirable para tu edad.

—Cuando tenías mi edad eras ya jounnin —recordó Itachi frunciendo un poco los labios. Shisui había sido calificado como prodigio incluso antes de que Itachi naciera.

Ante la respuesta Shisui sonrió un poco de lado, con esa superioridad extraña y casi burlona que le había mostrado la primera vez que se habían conocido.

—Uhm… ¿Así que crees estar ya a mi altura? —preguntó arqueando una ceja sin quitar esa sonrisa e Itachi se removió incómodo y un poco intimidado. La expresión en su rostro fue tan graciosa y severa que hizo que Shisui rompiera a reír al segundo siguiente quitando todo aire arrogante. El mayor le dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza completamente desenfadado, siempre era tan divertido tomarle el pelo a Itachi —No te lo tomes tan en serio, sé que serás mejor que yo, Itachi —afirmó sin duda alguna.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, admirando la forma en la que sol se ocultaba con elegancia dando paso a la noche. A Shisui le gustaba siempre ver como se fundían la luz y la oscuridad, le hacía recordar su labor y reforzaba sus creencias sobre el significado de ninja.

—Quiero ser fuerte —confesó de pronto Itachi mientras las sombras iban haciéndose más notorias —. Más y más fuerte…—luego de la muerte de Tenma, uno de sus primeros compañeros de equipo, había estado tan atormentado que ni siquiera había soportado la sola presencia de su propio padre. Le había hecho sentir tan impotente y perdido como esos días en que solo había contemplado cadáveres.

Shisui le miró, serio.

—Te entiendo —dijo simplemente. Itachi había escuchado cosas parecidas de muchas personas, fuera y dentro del clan, pero siempre le habían parecido tan vacías que habían sido como una burla. En Shisui sin embargo todo sonaba real, había contemplado en los ojos de su primo la misma amargura y melancolía que portaba como una máscara, ese dolor real y tangible que nunca se evaporaba. Era una conexión que jamás tendría con nadie más, quizá ni siquiera con Sasuke porque haría de todo para que su hermano no contemplara el horror que él había contemplado. Quería que su hermanito creciera feliz, no importaba si eso lo hacía arrogante, caprichoso y malcriado, siempre y cuando Sasuke nunca tuviera que entender lo que él había entendido todo estaría bien.

—Aún me falta mucho…—añadió estirando sus manos, notando aun lo pequeñas que eran comparadas con su habilidad. Quería crecer, encontrar un balance adecuado entre su cuerpo y su mente. Muchas cosas le eran restringidas por su edad.

Buscó con la mirada a su primo, esperando a que dijera algo. Shisui siempre tenía algo que decir, algo que enseñar e Itachi siempre quería aprender.

El mayor sonrió anchamente, una sonrisa que era triste pero también animada.

—Cuando fue anunciada la guerra y se terminaron las fiestas por tu nacimiento, Obito-san me dijo algo que nunca voy a olvidar —Itachi prestó atención automáticamente. Shisui siempre hablaba de Obito cuando quería enseñarle cosas que no tenían que ver con técnicas impresionantes. Lo que aprendía a través del recuerdo del que en muchos sentidos había sido un fallo peligroso en el clan, eran cosas más importantes que las habilidades por las que eran alabados.

Frunció el ceño concentrado, Shisui por su parte se puso más cómodo recordando con añoranza aquel día en que comenzó el otoño, cuando Obito se escabulló de casa llevándolo al momiji* a pesar de la prohibición que se había hecho.

 _En cuanto vio a su hermano llegar a casa y sentarse en la entrada para quitarse los zapatos, saltó sobre él, animado y alborotado, con una sonrisa infantil y los ojos brillando. Obito no pudo hacer más que borrar su expresión melancólica y recibirlo en brazos, alzándole y dándole vueltas y vueltas hasta que, haciendo gala de su torpeza genética, tropezó y cayó bruscamente de cara al suelo mientras que él se soltaba y aterrizaba limpiamente sobre su espalda._

— _Nii-san torpe_ — _se burló riendo._

— _¡Nada de torpe!_ — _chilló Obito Uchiha apartándolo con cuidado para frotarse la cara enrojecida y hacer un puchero. A pesar de su aspecto torpe y distraído y de ser considerado la paria del clan, Obito era el hermano mayor de Shisui, el prodigio de los Uchiha. A Shisui eso no le importaba, siempre lo esperaba para jugar y aprender algo nuevo, quizá no tuviera las habilidades necesarias para enseñarle técnicas sorprendentes, pero Obito siempre tenía la cualidad de hacerle ver cosas de un modo que nadie más podía, y por eso lo admiraba profundamente._

 _Con su habitual alegría comenzó a trepar por la espalda de su hermano con una habilidad nata que hizo que Obito suspirara y rodara los ojos, pensando en su suerte ridícula de estar rodeado de puro genio. Su sensei, el baka de Kakashi, su hermanito y quizá el pequeño Itachi que apenas tenía unos meses de nacido._

— _¿Iremos al momiji, nii-san?_

— _No_ — _la respuesta fue automática y desapasionada. Obito lo bajó de sus hombros y lo sentó a su lado intentando que se quedara quieto un momento pero no funcionó, Shisui le sacó la lengua y volvió a subírsele encima, trepando en segundos hasta su cabeza sin dejar de reír._

 _Obito intentando recuperar el aire lo volvió a bajar, frunciendo el ceño al tomar nota de la expresión de falsa inocencia de su hermanito._

— _Con que esas tenemos, pequeño diablillo_ — _de buenas a primeras sonrió burlonamente antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas sin cesar_ — _¡Esto es una guerra!_

 _Shisui pudo haber escapado pero se dejó hacer y Obito jugó con él un rato, riendo tanto que casi quedó afónico. Cuando el juego terminó, Obito despeinó de forma cariñosa al pequeño que se había vuelto a trepar encima de él, completamente feliz._

— _¿Por qué no podemos ir?_ — _preguntó Shisui con un mohín._

 _El sonido de sus risas era lo único que se había escuchado en las últimas semanas, un silencio mortal y tenso se había propagado entre todos los adultos y Shisui quería salir de allí._

— _Uhm…_ — _Obito se quedó pensativo un momento apartando de su mente la noticia que había revuelto las naciones y había hecho adelantar lo que sabía era inevitable en el juego de poder que manejaban los grandes clanes_ — _… ¿Sabes que el clan Uchiha es uno de los más poderosos de Konoha, no, enano?_

— _Sí_ — _respondió mirándole atentamente. Obito era algo exagerado pero nunca mentía, todo tenía un por qué, incluso la intensa devoción hacia su compañera de equipo._

— _Antes de la creación de Konoha, el clan Uchiha era el único que equiparaba en poder al clan Senju, el clan del Shodaime_ — _explicó Obito_ — _. Ambos clanes fundaron la aldea, eran la élite de la élite, nunca lo olvides, enano. Los Uchiha éramos, somos y seremos siempre guerreros, por esa razón algunos nos conocieron como el clan de la guerra pero otros nos equiparaban al mismo nivel que los dioses._

— _¡Uau!_ — _alabó el pequeño con ojos como platos. Había escuchado muchas veces sobre el origen de la aldea y la forma en la que habían sido reconocidos antes. Shisui no sabía mucho sobre guerra, no sabía aun si le gustaba pelear o no y tampoco si merecía la pena, pero cada vez que oía a Obito hablar con ese tono de orgullo y determinación le entraban unas inmensas ganas de encontrar la misma pasión que su hermano._

 _Obito rio graciosamente al verlo tan asombrado y admirado._

— _Exacto_ — _respondió sacando pecho de forma engreída_ — _. Nosotros tenemos el sharingan, con nuestros ojos nada jamás se nos escapará. Es algo que te debes aprender bien como ninja y como Uchiha: somos guerreros, somos dioses, y los dioses protegen la armonía entre el bien y el mal. Los dioses no se quejan, no muestran debilidad y nunca caen. Los dioses protegen al resto porque es su deber, porque tienen la fuerza que otros no tienen, porque así es como debe ser. Las personas rezan a los dioses por los buenos tiempos, por buenas cosechas, por paz y por estabilidad, dan ofrendas y lealtad y deben ser recompensados. Por eso un Uchiha debe velar por la seguridad, debe pelear y morir con honor para proteger al resto, para traer paz y estabilidad, para que nadie llore ni viva en incertidumbre y decadencia…por todo eso existimos_ — _Obito miró a su hermano a los ojos con determinación y fuerza, con una sonrisa que era orgullosa y feroz_ — _, para eso vivimos y por eso moriremos algún día_ — _Shisui se había quedado quieto, mirando ya no con admiración infantil la última enseñanza que recibiría de su hermano, sino con una expresión atenta, aguda y comprensiva, una expresión que nunca debía ir en el rostro de un niño._

 _Luego, abandonando todo aire adulto, trepó más y se encaramó sobre los hombros de Obito tirando de su pelo._

— _¿Qué tiene eso que ver con no ir al momiji?_ — _exigió rompiendo todo el aire solemne que les rodeaba._

— _¡Auch! Suelta, enano_ — _reclamó el otro indignado_ — _¡Aun no termino!_

— _¡Termina ya!_

— _¡Lo haré, lo haré!_ — _se quejó Obito_ — _. El momiji no es solo la llegada del otoño, también es el mes en el que no hay dioses. Los dioses se reúnen en ese tiempo lejos de las personas para discutir cosas importantes. No podemos ir a celebrar festividades cuando hay cosas que hacer, enano._

 _Shisui se quedó pensativo._

— _¿Es por eso que ahora hay una reunión?_

 _Obito dejó de hacer aspavientos y se quedó muy quieto, antes de suspirar exasperado y resignado._

— _¡Niños genio!_ — _refunfuñó. A él le habían tenido que decir sobre la reunión, pero Shisui de alguna forma había notado algo que era altamente secreto donde solo tomaban parte la familia líder y los más ancianos_ — _. Enano, debes dejar de estar de cotilla._

— _Quería ver a Tachi-chan_ — _dijo Shisui alegremente. Habían conocido a su primo el mismo día que nació. El clan entero había celebrado durante meses la llegada del próximo líder del clan. Había sido lo último que se había celebrado en Konoha, de alguna forma la llegada de Itachi Uchiha había coincidido con el inicio de la tercera gran guerra. Obito suponía que estaba en la sangre, después de todo la guerra era su forma de vida y que el próximo líder marcara el inicio de esta era un buen presagio, al menos para el clan Uchiha._

— _No hables tan a la ligera_ — _Obito hizo gala de una destreza que pocas veces mostraba y atrapó a Shisui de un pie sin que el niño pudiese impedirlo. En lugar de hacer lo más natural que era dejarlo de nuevo a buen recaudo en el suelo, lo siguió sosteniendo bocabajo de forma descuidada. Shisui no tuvo miedo, sonrió anchamente, completamente confiado_ — _. Itachi-san algún día será el líder del clan, él velará por la estabilidad y la paz, será un líder muy sabio –afirmó Obito con respeto._

 _Entonces Shisui le miró con ojos entrecerrados._

— _¿Por eso mañana ya no podré decirte nii-san?_ — _preguntó._

 _Obito quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin sorprenderse. Sabía que Shisui era un prodigio y él un fracaso. Eran hermanos y eran opuestos en todo excepto en el peligro que representaban para Itachi. Obito y Shisui eran hijos de Teyaki Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Fugaku Uchiha, el actual líder del clan, y por lo tanto al igual que el niño que había nacido ellos tenían derecho para liderar, quizá más que Itachi. Las reglas en los clanes eran claras, solo podía haber un heredero, tres no podían coexistir o se destruirían y destruirían al resto inevitablemente. Así que para evitar una guerra, para evitar que un futuro alguien se atreviese a desafiar el derecho de Itachi usándolos (o que ellos mismos quisieran hacerlo) el consejo había decidido separarlos._

 _Shisui debía estar triste, confuso o llorando, pero por el contrario, parecía completamente en paz, y no era debido a su inocencia. Eso hizo que Obito sonriera ampliamente orgulloso, y aquel tirante y débil pensamiento que le había estado hostigando desapareció. Como Shisui siguió contemplándole, curioso, reaccionó suspirando, dramático._

— _A partir de mañana me llamarás Obito-sama._

— _No lo haré_ — _aseguró Shisui al instante._

 _Obito pataleó un poco dándole una falsa mirada herida. Shisui, aun suspendido a metros del suelo, siguió preguntando._

— _¿Y Okaa-san y Otou-san?_

— _Teyaki-san y Uruchi-san_ — _le corrigió_ — _. Bueno, seguirán atendiendo el Uchiha Senbei ¡Sería un crimen que no lo hicieran!_ — _reclamó escandalosamente_ — _. Podrás verlos cuando quieras, no tiene nada de malo comprar senbei._

— _¿Y tú?_

 _Obito ignoró esa pregunta._

— _Tomohisa-san y Kazuo-san serán muy buenos padres para ti. Te cuidarán, dentro de su familia podrás escalar sin preocuparte en nada, al fin y al cabo provienen de una rama media del clan, no están ni en la élite ni en lo más bajo. Con el tiempo olvidarás que yo fui tu hermano y que Uruchi-san y Teyaki-san fueron tus padres. Solo debes enfocarte en ser muy fuerte y muy inteligente para que con el tiempo puedas estar cerca de Itachi y puedas protegerlo de todos esos viejos manipuladores y malhumorados._

— _¿Proteger a Tachi-chan?_

— _Sí, así le cerrarás la boca a todos, debes demostrar que nunca harías nada contra Itachi. Es una idea ridícula_ — _se quejó rodando los ojos_ — _¿Por qué querríamos ser líderes cuando podemos ser Hokage?_ — _dijo apasionadamente_ —. _Aunque mejor olvida eso_ — _añadió al segundo siguiente, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al niño_ —, y _a tengo suficiente con Minato-sensei, si tú vas también para el puesto seré Hokage cuando sea un viejo._

— _No quiero ser Hokage_ — _se quejó Shisui_ — _. Protegeré a Itachi-chan._

— _Buen niño_ — _sonrió Obito dándole palmaditas afectuosas en el rostro._

 _Shisui hizo un puchero aun en su posición invertida._

— _¿Nunca más podré decirte nii-san?_ — _por primera vez pareció entristecerse, como si repetir la pregunta le hiciera entender más y más que abandonar toda su vida era solo el comienzo de su camino shinobi._

 _Obito asintió con firmeza._

— _Quizá nos hubiera venido mejor ser civiles como okaa-san y otou-san, pero enano ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?_ — _y sonriendo de forma traviesa lo lanzó hacia arriba tomándolo por sorpresa, Shisui no lo vio venir, fue un movimiento tan repentino y ágil que subió y bajó de forma tan rápida y eficaz que se quedó sin aire cuando aterrizó limpiamente sobre los hombros de su hermano que rio entre dientes, divertido por todo._

— _¿A dónde vamos?_ — _preguntó cuándo comenzó a trotar mirando de un lado a otro con recelo mal disimulado. Shisui se preguntó si Obito era consciente de lo malo que era en escabullirse._

— _Al momiji_ — _respondió Obito escalando uno de los árboles que estaban cerca del muro que rodeaba el barrio Uchiha. Shisui podía sentir un montón de presencias rodeando todo el barrio pero ninguna pareció percatarse de lo que hacían o solo les ignoraron._

 _Obito saltó con prontitud hacia afuera y comenzó a caminar con rapidez y júbilo. Nunca lo había visto tan contento._

— _Pero dijiste que…_ — _murmuró sin entender._

— _Ah_ — _Obito se detuvo y lo miró sobre el hombro con una sonrisa traviesa_ — _, pero aún no somos dioses, Shisui-chan_ — _afirmó ante la sorpresa del pequeño. La sonrisa de Obito se hizo algo arrogante_ — _. No sin el sharingan. Ahora mismo somos como el resto de la gente e incluso si no fuera así los dioses pueden hacer lo que quieren, por algo son dioses._

 _Y los dioses eran crueles, pero Obito no lo dijo._

 _Shisui pareció contrariado._

— _Deja que los dioses se reúnan y hablen de cosas complejas y aburridas_ — _le dijo cerrando los ojos y retomando el paso con tranquilidad, dejando atrás el barrio Uchiha y encaminándose hacia el centro de la aldea_ — _. Aun eres un niño, solo tienes cuatro años, tu único deber es vivir, ser feliz y divertirte, ya llegará tu turno de pelear, tener el sharingan y morir, entonces podrás tomar decisiones importantes por el bien del clan y la aldea_ — _Shisui estaba completamente absorto, escuchando la sabiduría extraña en las palabras de su hermano mayor, aquel al que todos desdeñaban e ignoraban con ímpetu._

 _Obito había afirmado que lo iba a olvidar con el tiempo, que jamás recordaría a ese indigno hermano mayor, pero Shisui sabía que no. Jamás lo iba a olvidar, incluso si le quitaban el derecho a llamarle hermano._

 _Apoyó su cabecita contra la de Obito y él sonrió levemente en respuesta._

 _Las calles comenzaron a adquirir color, las hojas caídas, teñidas de todos los colores, las recubrían como algún tipo de tapiz crujiente y hermoso. Algunas personas caminaban riendo y charlando, otros se habían acomodado bajo los árboles a observar el bello espectáculo, conforme pasaran las semanas el color de las hojas seguiría variando y quizá eso fuera lo último hermoso que tuvieran antes de que la guerra les hiciera despertar a la realidad._

— _¿Por qué venimos al momiji?_ — _en ese momento entendió que estaban incumpliendo algún mandato. Si la reunión que estaba realizándose era tan importante, nadie debía salir sin permiso y Obito estaba, una vez más, ganándose a pulso algún castigo para complacerlo._

 _Obito se encogió de hombros._

— _A mirar el cambio de hojas como cualquier otra persona_ — _dijo simplemente y aunque pareció una excusa vaga era una respuesta honesta. Obito solo quería que ese día fuera como cualquier otro, quería que Shisui comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, que era un niño y tenía derecho a esos placeres de la vida: a reír, a disfrutar de una festividad junto a su hermano, a charlar, comer y mirar, correr, saltar, bromear…a ser feliz._

 _Obito quería su hermano fuese feliz y Shisui lo fue, fue realmente feliz._

Obito había estado tan tranquilo y en paz que Shisui había tardado en comprender que esa había sido la despedida total. Ese día había perdido a su hermano y había ganado otro primo. Obito jamás había vuelto a ser su hermano mayor después de eso, se convirtió en un extraño, y todo su cariño se vio dirigido hacia la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, Rin Nohara, la razón por la que murió y aun así seguía existiendo a través de Kakashi Hatake para ver el futuro donde los niños debían ser solo niños.

Ese acontecimiento lo marcó lo suficiente para que creciera comprendiendo que los sacrificios eran necesarios, que la paz no se compraba solo con batallas y muertes, también con silencio.

Shisui abrió los ojos luego de terminar su relato, Itachi se había quedado pensativo, rememorando a ese primo mayor que había inculcado en Shisui todo lo que más admiraba y respetaba de él. Obito había influido de muchos modos en la vida del clan que le había repudiado, no solo por Shisui, no solo por Kakashi, Obito había sido una conexión con la aldea pues Yondaime había hecho una promesa al clan Uchiha por él.

La promesa de que llegaría el día en que un Uchiha sería Hokage…

—Aun eres un niño —entonces Shisui habló de nuevo aprovechando el silencio abstraído de su primo. Itachi parpadeó algo decaído pero él siguió, férreo y determinado, intentando transmitirle algo de esperanza entre tanta tensión y preocupación. Algo severo, algo suplicante repitió lo que le había dicho Obito en aquel entonces: — Tu único deber es vivir, ser feliz, divertirte. Solo tienes diez años, Itachi, por favor, _sé feliz_.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para que la incertidumbre de Itachi desapareciera totalmente, el pequeño abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego bajó la mirada con timidez, algo extraño en su porte normalmente estoico, sus padres lo querían, lo sabía, pero antes que a su hijo veían primero al heredero del clan, Shisui no. Shisui lo veía tal cual era, notaba la necesidad casi desesperada que tenía de escapar de esa realidad cruel, él le importaba y eso le hizo feliz como no lo había hecho nada desde el nacimiento de Sasuke.

Shisui sonrió suavemente al ver de nuevo al niño que Itachi llevaba dentro, ese pequeño que se había quebrado en la guerra porque el consejo había querido demostrar que el heredero de los Uchiha era fuerte.

—No sé porque Danzo-sama y Fugaku-sama han permitido que tomes el examen chunnin sin un grupo, no sé si hay algo detrás o no, pero quiero que por un momento olvides todo eso, que vivas con tranquilidad aunque sea solo unos minutos. Quiero que cuando pase el tiempo, y vivas en dicha o desgracia, puedas ver en tus recuerdos algo que te haya hecho realmente feliz, aunque sea solo un instante —le dijo. Shisui sabía que eso era importante, los ninjas debían proteger la paz del mundo en las sombras, actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias, siempre viendo lo mejor para el resto como había dicho Obito, sin emitir una queja, sin mostrar debilidad, siempre con la frente en alto, siempre orgullosos de lo que eran y de lo que hacían porque eso compraba la paz de todos los que estaban bajo su cuidado. Pero solo deber no era suficiente, porque de lo contrario nada los diferenciaría de los subordinados que Danzo creaba en ANBU.

Shisui no podía asegurar que sus pensamientos -los pensamientos de Obito- fueran los correctos, pero al menos intentaba que lo fueran, intentaba vivir sin arrepentirse, siempre velando por el bienestar del lugar donde había nacido, intentando no solo ser una máquina, intentando comprender al resto para poder amarlos y protegerlos del modo correcto.

A sus catorce años, Shisui amaba Konoha más de lo que amaba su vida y no sentía ningún arrepentimiento.

Para cualquier otra persona la felicidad era solo un cúmulo de acontecimientos en lo que estaban directamente involucrados pero para Shisui su felicidad era el bienestar del resto. Y aunque aún hubiese recelo por lo sucedido durante el ataque del Kyūbi quería creer que la aceptación de Itachi era el primer paso para la reconciliación.

Yondaime había prometido que haría a Itachi Hokage y él haría lo necesario para que llegara el día en que esa promesa se cumpliera.

—Ese día durante el momiji con la guerra a cuestas, en el último día en que pude llamarlo hermano yo fui realmente feliz —confesó Shisui riendo — Obito era realmente patoso, tardón y distraído, pero hasta el momento en que se lo prohibieron él fue el mejor hermano que pude pedir. Cuando siento que algo va mal, cuando me siento triste o desesperado regreso a ese día y puedo continuar, puedo recordar porque estoy vivo y porque quiero vivir.

Itachi no supo que decir pero Shisui no lo presionó, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se levantó.

—Ya no estamos en guerra, hay paz y con el tiempo el clan y la aldea se reconciliarán. No necesitas seguir ascendiendo, no necesitas torturarte, Itachi. Aún tenemos años, décadas quizá, protegeremos a la aldea manteniendo el honor del clan en alto. Relájate y disfruta de la cotidianidad, disfruta de las pequeñas cosas, no sigas obligándote a madurar antes de tiempo ¿Está bien?

Le tendió la mano e Itachi le observó durante un largo minuto dividido entre una sensación de alivio y terror, alivio por ser liberado de un peso que no quería de cargar, por tener el permiso de olvidar y continuar, pero también terror de ser egoísta y no considerar al resto, de no aprender de los errores del mundo.

Shisui le miró con tranquilidad, con la mano aun en tendida sin parecer molesto por su indecisión. Finalmente, tras unos minutos en la oscuridad, recordando de pronto a Sasuke riendo y dando palmaditas, a Izumi sonriendo con unos dangos en manos y a Shisui saludándole con su habitual "¡Yo!" alegre y extrovertido, Itachi se vio a si mismo deseando abandonar toda esa tristeza, todo ese dolor y aunque sabía que era realmente algo imposible, confiaba plenamente en Shisui.

No podía olvidar, pero quizá si el tiempo curaba las heridas de todos, Itachi podría vivir convirtiendo los errores en fortalezas, podría vivir en paz protegiendo a la aldea, protegiendo al mundo sin necesidad de quebrarse en el proceso.

Quería confiar…lo haría.

—Eso es…buen chico —celebró Shisui en cuanto Itachi sostuvo su mano con fuerza, le dio un apretón y tiró de él hasta ponerlo de pie.

Itachi pareció un poco incómodo, un poco confundido y tímido, pero Shisui le cogió del cuello y le pasó los nudillos por la coronilla despeinándolo completamente. Itachi se quejó un poco pero Shisui empezó a caminar sin soltarlo, riendo.

—Vamos a celebrar tu promoción a chunnin.

—No es necesario…

—Pagaré los dangos.

—…está bien…—el mayor soltó una carcajada, el amor que Itachi sentía por los dangos rozaba la obsesión.

—Invitaré a Izumi, puedes traer a Sasuke-kun, caminemos un rato por la aldea.

—Pero no hay nada especial hoy —señaló Itachi resignando a intentar que su primo lo soltara. La espesura del bosque los recibió pronto, dejaron el río atrás y retomaron sus pasos hacia la aldea.

—No es necesario que sea especial para todos, Itachi, cada momento puede ser especial si uno lo quiere —replicó el mayor —. Ahora ve a traer a Sasuke-kun pero no le digas que invité a Izumi, me odiará más.

—Sasuke no te odia.

—Ya…lo que digas.

Pronto se encontraron de nuevo entre las calles de Konoha, con civiles y ninjas paseando y charlando, niños correteando y jugando, puestos abiertos, risas y el sonido del viento entre las hojas. La montaña Kage se alzaba orgullosa y el rostro de sus líderes parecía pender como un escudo, protegiendo la alegría e inocencia de los niños que crecían en la aldea.

Shisui se detuvo y lo soltó mirando todo con un rostro lleno de cariño y devoción, Itachi a su vez acomodó su postura y se relajó mirando también absorto la cotidianidad que había, y más que nunca comprendió lo que su primo le había dicho sobre lo especial de lo común.

Jamás se cansaría de cosas tan mundanas como sentarse en la orilla del río acompañando a su primo a mirar el ocaso, darle toquecitos en la frente a Sasuke y entrenar con él aunque luego tuviera que llevarlo a cuestas porque terminaba lastimándose, jamás se cansaría de las sonrisas de su madre y de sus regaños, o de esos raros momentos amables que tenía su padre. Y tampoco de la paciencia y la terquedad de Izumi…

Podía vivir para siempre repitiendo esos momentos. Podía vivir con sangre en sus manos si eso jamás acababa.

—Este es el lugar donde nacimos, Tachi, el lugar donde crecimos, donde viven cientos de personas que dependen de nosotros: hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos. Personas que viven, que ríen, lloran, aman, odian y perdonan. Esto es Konoha…y es nuestro hogar, nunca lo olvides, no importa lo que pase, Konoha siempre será nuestra casa. Siempre.

Itachi nunca olvidaría eso…nunca.

—Si —susurró y una pequeña y sincera sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y su desesperación se tornó sosiego y su dolor se adormeció. Por primera vez desde que había nacido pudo hallar una tranquilidad que le entibió el corazón.

Dio unos pasos dejando atrás a su primo e Izumi apareció agitando una mano y cargando una bolsita repleta de dangos, extasiada y emocionada. Su promoción a chunnin ya un rumor que recorría toda la aldea. Fugaku estaba orgulloso, Mikoto estaba orgullosa y Sasuke estaba excitado, saltando de arriba abajo, sonrojado y ansioso.

Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que salían del barrio Uchiha pero cuando Izumi lo tomó de la mano para conducirlo hacia su familia que esperaba no muy lejos, Itachi deseó que ese día nunca terminara.

Giró hacia Shisui llamándolo sin palabras, con una expresión que era desconcertadamente feliz e infantil, y Shisui esbozando una amplia sonrisa lo siguió.

Cuando Itachi recordara ese día, ese momento, esos preciosos minutos, comprendería que ese día había sido el más feliz de toda su vida, fue un momento robado a otra persona, un consuelo que nunca iba a tener de nuevo, pero fue suyo al fin y al cabo.

Fue su momento feliz, su razón para vivir.

* * *

.

Hi!

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo para Naruto, pero el fin del anime fue suficiente para ponerme algo nostálgica, ya no más manga, ya no más anime (aunque siempre haya detestado todo el relleno).

No voy a decir que estoy saltando en un pie de felicidad por la forma en la que terminó, hay muchas cosas que dejaron de gustarme desde la mitad de la guerra, hay cosas que aún me hacen retorcerme con algo de resentimiento porque sigo creyendo que Kishimoto hizo una bazofia al final, pero al fin y al cabo, como exprese en el grupo, Naruto significó mucho para mí, me hizo feliz antes de que todo fuera cuesta abajo, y aunque hay muchas cosas que detesto también hay muchas cosas que amo, personajes que nunca voy a olvidar, que adoro y siempre voy a admirar.

Minato, Yahiko, Shisui, Itachi, Obito…

Terminó Naruto, terminó su historia pero aún está el fanfiction y sé que vamos a seguir por muchos años y aunque choquemos en muchas cosas, el amor hacia la historia de ese pequeñajo sin aparente talento que quería llegar a ser Hokage para ser reconocido nunca se va a olvidar.

Este es mi aporte para el cierre de Naruto, una pequeña dosis de felicidad en la vida de Itachi y Shisui, tocando a Obito y apenas a Minato porque los amo demasiado.

-Solo para ACLARAR el hecho de Obito y Shisui sean hermanos en este fic es parte de mi fannon, el hecho de que Teyaki y Fugaku sean hermanos fue algo que se pensaba hace mucho pero tampoco es cierto, solo que aún no puedo dejar ir esa idea. Izumi Uchiha es esa "novia" que Obito mencionó a Sasuke cuando le contó la verdad de Itachi, era una media-Uchiha a la que Itachi le prestaba atención, nunca fueron novios pero al parecer si hubo sentimientos aunque nunca pudieron decirse nada.

-Quise poner algo más feliz pero la vida de Itachi y la vida de Shisui fueron tragedias, y aunque intenté pensar en momentos felices para ellos la historia conduce al hecho de que fatalmente solo vivieron para sacrificarse y morir en silencio y deshonor.

-Esto transcurre cuando Itachi es promovido a chunnin, unos meses antes de que Fugaku lo recomendara en ANBU y comenzaran los planes para el golpe de estado.

*El momiji es una celebración japonesa para celebrar la llegada del otoño mirando el cambio del color de las hojas.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer.

Besos, Bella.


End file.
